Amy
Amy is a fictional character from Zoids: Fuzors. She is a minor character who is a non-core member of Mach Storm. Overview Amy is a member of Mach Storm, albeit the most irregular member. She is not included in every episode, and is not even mentioned as being a member of Mach Storm when she first appears (although she does wear a version of the Mach Storm uniform). She appears to function in a mercenary-like manner, and usually acts on her own. She is not as stingy as other mercenaries, such as New Century Zero's Brad and does help the team out when she feels obliged to (as evidenced in Zoids: Fuzors Episode 2, where she ran in mid-battle to try and stop Mach Storm being defeated in a fight she arranged for them). Appearance Amy's hair is red. She wears a red jacket with a short blue corset, exposeing her midriff. She wear white pants. Personality On the surface, she seems rather flirtatious and greedy, but her actual feelings are not so shallow, as the above example indicates. Her background as a Zoid pilot is partially reviewed in flashback in Zoids: Fuzors Episode 9, where it is revealed that she had once teamed up with a now-rogue Zoid pilot, Keith, and opts to fight him to stop his rampaging Sabre Tiger Holotech. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Although her piloting skills are not shown in any great deal of depth, when she is shown, she is regularly defeated. Although some of this is from fighting superior opponents, such as the Matrix Dragon and other Fuzors, she also loses several times against non-Fuzor Zoids. Relationships Like ever other character, Amy has her own unique relationships, although she has very little interaction with the majority of the cast, so her actual relationships are rather vague. RD: Amy is mostly seen to be manipulating RD, either explicitly or behind the scenes, but not in a malicious manner. The two are nonetheless on friendly terms. Keith: Amy was once his team mate and, as with most of the cast, she tries to manipulate him when he attempts to reunite with her. This goes horribly wrong and she is almost defeated in battle, save for the intervention of RD and Sigma. Sigma: Although obviously attracted to Amy, the two don't interact very much, so apart from the general statement that "they are on friendly terms", which applies to all of Mach Storm, this does not appear to be anything more than a superficial attraction. Dan: Like Sigma, Dan is obviously attracted to Amy. Like Sigma, this appears to be little more than the men using her as eyecandy, rather than actual affection. Sweet: Sweet is often annoyed by Amy's flirtatious behaviour, especially toward RD, and regularly gets jealous and confrontational with Amy. Amy does not pay much heed to this, as she does with the majority of the cast, and their conflicts are brief and superficial. Rastani: Amy is shown to admire Rastani. After Rastani lost to the Dark Assassins team, she vows that she will avenge him. But it never happened. Gallery Standandchat.jpg amy laying down.jpg serious.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 16-07-02-313.jpg|Amy's First Appearance bandicam 2017-03-11 16-08-38-244.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 16-08-41-845.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 16-08-43-349.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 17-19-29-099.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 17-19-30-301.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 17-39-16-278.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 17-39-57-350.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 17-39-59-006.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 17-40-12-671.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 17-40-01-836.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 17-40-03-141.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 17-40-39-153.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 17-40-39-738.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 17-40-40-204.jpg bandicam 2017-03-11 17-40-51-991.jpg 08a - Amy.jpg bandicam 2017-10-05 18-38-27-632.jpg bandicam 2017-10-05 18-34-50-023.jpg bandicam 2017-10-05 18-35-05-089.jpg bandicam 2017-10-05 19-26-41-624.jpg bandicam 2017-10-05 19-29-53-330.jpg Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters Category:Fuzors characters Category:Females